<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【NS+NT】在午夜启蒙降临前 by Hudawei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311871">【NS+NT】在午夜启蒙降临前</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei'>Hudawei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他对队长怀有自私的感情，而他的队长看向另一个人的眼睛。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alessandro Nesta/Francesco Totti, Alessandro Nesta/Simone Inzaghi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【NS+NT】在午夜启蒙降临前</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>之后每一个夏天到来时西蒙尼都会回忆起更久之前那个蒸发了水分、空气紧凑稀薄粉尘趋光散射、汗液黏着背脊向两侧延伸使得白色球衣变得透亮的热天午后，持续很长时间他在入睡前会不合时宜地将眼后的黑暗奉献给那些燥热的细枝末节，首先是熟悉的争吵——伴随着他无法融入的罗马当地腔调，接着是瞬时的沉默，最后则是额头；鼻子；嘴巴。<br/>   </p><p>“你在想什么？”<br/>   </p><p>“没有。”他抬起头对他的兄长重复道，“我什么都没想。”<br/>   </p><p>菲利波露出了一副不置可否的表情，西蒙尼没有反驳而是继续埋下头用叉子把肉酱和面条拌在一起。那些片段像是胶卷上方的齿距卡进相机一样随着他咀嚼时咬破在齿间的茴香与番茄酱味道不停被卷到更隐蔽的地带等待被冲洗清晰，这一天夜里颅骨内侧的相片被正式交付，他第一次无法抑制地想起自己的队长。</p><p>   </p><p>西蒙尼.因扎吉正式成为拉齐奥球员的当天在训练基地见到过内斯塔，对方慢悠悠地和所有人打了个招呼并在午饭期间把多余的苹果递给了他。<br/>   </p><p>“你好西蒙尼，我还记得你。”年轻的队长拍了拍他的肩膀，他看起来并不真正在意去年与皮亚琴察的交锋，甚至连亲昵的动作都显得漫不经心，但他依然友好地直视北方来的新队友，“大家都叫我桑德罗。”<br/>   </p><p>“桑德罗。”西蒙尼回应，另外某个宣告着球队旗帜和领袖的称谓在内斯塔将垂落的半长发梢别再耳后的瞬间几近爆发出来。而他憋了回去，让它只存在于足球滚动的时刻——无数个尾音被覆盖在拦截以及切近的错位中——他站在前场喊：<em>队长</em>。<br/>   </p><p>追溯到更远的夏日，他与家人通过色彩鲜艳的老式电视为菲利波送上祝福，和自己年纪相仿的后卫在小组赛里受伤被替换下场，他清楚地记得对方紧盯球场。他那年22岁，比他大一个多月的罗马人拥有脱离了胆怯的执拗眼神，菲利波后来形容那是“只有不会告诉你秘密的偏执狂才有的眼睛”。<br/>   </p><p>“你看起来不喜欢他。”西蒙尼评价。<br/>   </p><p>“我没有。”他的哥哥像是想起了什么，“但当一个人受伤后第一个打来电话问候的是死对头的队长总不是那么平常的事情。”菲利波咧开了嘴，属于pippo的狡黠鼻音滑出咽喉，“桑德罗是个不错的人，只是很不一样。”<br/>   </p><p>我会知道的。他思忖道。那个时候西蒙尼还对“死对头队长”的概念一无所知，他的确从内斯塔口中听说过弗兰切斯科.托蒂。大多数情况下简短的音节出现在球队不吝惜嘲讽德比对手的交谈里，内斯塔不会纠正那些带着恶意的诬蔑，采访中他对对方的评价也几近刻薄，只有极少数他将称呼从“托蒂”刻意地转向“那个家伙”的时候西蒙尼会萌生出有什么东西被掩盖的焦躁。直到托蒂的电视节目播放中内斯塔自然而然地念出他从未听过的“弗兰切”的刹那，西蒙尼才意识到一个过于私密的秘密往往诞生在沾着Nutella巧克力酱与刚烘烤出来的肉桂面包味道的指缝间，正如他和菲利波，童年的影子织拢贴连，仅仅属于两个人的暗语不会被他人破解。<br/>   </p><p>于是他第三十四次确定他永远不会忘记的唯一一个正午十二点，内斯塔——他的队长——和托蒂仿佛忽视了一切报纸上的字句、针锋相对、漫无目的的争执，炽烈的阳光还有秩序一般将前额和嘴唇轻轻碰在一起。很多个夜晚西蒙尼沉入呼吸的边缘，他的气息伴随着翻身落进枕头的柔软中，两具模糊的重影定格在吻的深渊之上。他把记忆推向反复无常的夏日，自私地把定格中的触碰拉离，取而代之的是自己布满细汗的颤抖的双手。当湿热的掌心如同那天迟滞的空气一样包裹住他的身体的时刻，西蒙尼满怀罪恶地让内斯塔单独存留在他意识退却前的最后一秒，高潮带来的斑驳色块让他短暂地怀念起1998年的旧电视，显像管的色彩和屏幕抖动时的雪花给予他一个相仿的视角。被单跟指节同时被濡湿之后，他发出轻微的叹息。<br/>   </p><p>西蒙尼没将这个事情告诉过任何人，菲利波曾在夜间撞破过他自慰的过程，但结果被“一个姑娘”的说辞搪塞了过去。他依然勤奋地训练，在分组时隔着半个球场期待内斯塔对他挥手示意并喊回“队长——”。新千年的起始他们共同捧起了奖杯，内斯塔在庆祝时勾住他的脖子说“干得不错”，那绺黑色的发梢擦过他的脸颊，对方搏跳的手臂箍在他侧颈皮肤下最蓝的那根血管外缘。当天晚上西蒙尼梦到无关托蒂的另一个吻。<br/>   </p><p>然而最终他并未得到更进一步的宽慰，内斯塔仍旧和往常一样用他惯有的姿态面对接下来的相处。小队长似乎一直都沉着有礼，仅有一次失衡，西蒙尼捕捉，接着永远搞砸了它。<br/>   </p><p>事实上他迫切地想要忘记那个德比，拉齐奥的惨败气氛和赛后他终于带着歇斯底里的勇气将目光同内斯塔的钉合在一起的凝固趋于同样疾速下滑（且无法反弹回升）的周期。赛后所有人都在约好的寂静里回家，而他们的队长仍然垂着头靠向衣柜，他有些自虐意味地用铁板的棱角硌住脊骨寻求疼痛带来的瞬时冷静，可当西蒙尼折返回来面对他时内斯塔却突然露出了难能可见的迷茫表情。<br/>   </p><p>“那不是你的错。”他不动声色地锁上门，“我们都会承担责任。”<br/>   </p><p>内斯塔没有作声，他躲过了西蒙尼试图放在肩头的手掌，继而错开目光袒露出不愿再谈的样子。缄默来临的片刻他回忆起那个吻或回忆起他回忆那个吻的无数个夜晚，于是下一秒，西蒙尼的膝盖碰向地面，窒热的咽喉代替潮湿的掌心裹住对方的阴茎，他撩起眼睑仰视内斯塔，无所畏惧地目睹一瞬间从惊愕变成要笑不笑的表情。<br/>   </p><p>“西蒙尼。”内斯塔看着西蒙尼的眼神堪称冷淡，“<em>你</em>想干什么。”<br/>   </p><p>他并没有推开西蒙尼，而是认真地等待一个答案。<br/>   </p><p>“我想让你冷静下来。”西蒙尼回答的时候听见内斯塔爆发出一声尖锐的冷笑，前锋突然变得无措，他局促地让内斯塔的性器重新滑入湿热紧致的咽喉深处，那里没有纷争，没有球迷的怒吼和对手的嘲笑。他回避了内斯塔的视线却尽力让他深入更柔软的界地，后卫感受着他的颤栗以及狭窄空间内单向的余音。他没有触碰西蒙尼，当自己的精液进入那具身体的胃袋和体腔时内斯塔仍未参与其中，西蒙尼弓起后背的骨骼线条掩盖于半透明质地布料下，那些肌肉群由于别扭的姿势紧绷着，在吞咽带来的最后的咽反射过程中他的整个身子终于松弛下来。但他的队长没有留下一句话便走出了房间。<br/>    <br/>    <br/>    <br/>    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>